Breathing Saltwater
by Violet13Love
Summary: Aqua moves to Australia, meets Kris and Claire, and soon they take an adventure, which leads to something that will change them forever. How will they get through without exposing themselves?
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever felt scared? Of course we all have. But have you felt so scared because you thought the plane would crash and you'd dive into the ocean.

Yeah. That sums up my first plane ride. And that plane ride ended me up here. In Goldcoast, Australia. I've always loved the idea of moving to Australia. Ever since I was a kid, I just had a strange fascination with it. And now I'm here. We had to move here because my dad found a job here at one of the schools. It actually paid a lot-not that we needed anymore money. When my grandma died a few years back, she left us everything.

_She was totally loaded with cash_. But I did love her.

Anyways, we've spent about 4 hours in this car. And I want to get out. Mary's snores are starting to get on my nerves. Gosh she's weird. But I can't say much-my name's Aquamarine. But I like the name.

We hit a bump and she jolted away.

"We there yet?" She asked and my mom nodded.

"Almost. Just about ten more minutes," She said and Mary sighed.

"Excited?" I asked her and we shared a smile.

"Of course, Aqua." She said. Mary and I had certain times when we got a long. But the fact that she was 12 and I was 15, we got on each other's nerves quite a bit. After ten minutes of me and Mary playing Rock, Paper, Sissors, my dad finally spoke up.

"And here is our home! Beauty, ain't she?" My dad asked, pulling into a driveway.

"I dunno, give it a minute." I said and got out of the car. I looked up at the house-it was beautiful. It was two stories, a creme-yellow color with white windows and a white front door. The porch was painted a white color too. Wow, it's huge.

"Mary, your room is the pink one, Aquamarine, your's is blue, of course." My mom said, smiling.

"Your furinture, boxes of things, and most of your luggage is upstairs. But you have a few bags," My dad said, opening the trunk. I walked over and grabbed my purple duffel bag and blue suitcase and walked towards the porch. I walked up the stairs and inside. It was a cute home. The walk-in room led into the living room, turning left to the kitchen. Then next to the kitchen, the dining room.

I walked up the stairs and to the closest door. Green. My parents. I walked to the next door. Pink. Mary's. I walked to the end of the hallway-past a door which I assumed to be a bathroom door-and opened the door. Blue room. Mine! I sat my duffel bag down and dropped my suitcase. I plopped down on my bed and looked around. Beauitful. The wood was a dark brown, the walls a light blue color. There was a big window with a window seat, covered in blue cushions. There was a bookcase inbetween two doors-I assumed it was my closet and bathroom.

Ah, we'll be all settled in, in no time.

Hopefully.

* * *

Two days later and we had everything done. Finally! I normally pushed things off until last minute, like putting my books away whenver I got to it, but I liked unpacking here. It was fun. I walked to my bathroom and brushed my red-brown hair. Once I got all the knots out I rubbed my blue eyes. What a good sleep. I went to my closet and found some white capris and a loose blue tank top. I pulled them on then put some deodorant on.

I grabbed a hair-tie and pulled my hair into a pony tail, slipping on some black converse. I smiled at my tank top. My grandma got it for me before she died. It was big when she got it but she said she couldn't resist buying it. It had two little buttons near the top. It was to die for. I grabbed my necklace that I got for my birthday. It was a gold chain with a heart and an Aquamarine in it.

My dad said he saw it and had to get it for me. Mary has a one like it-but a circle and it's some pink one. She's just obsessed with pink.

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. My dad was sitting at the table eating while my mom cleaned the dishes. I picked up an apple bit into it. My parents said good morning's and I mumbled a response through my food. My mom rolled her eyes.

"So lady-like." She said and I smirked.

"Isn't she?" I heard Mary's voice as she sat down across from my dad.

"Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Hey, dad, can I go expore our new town? I heard there is a juice bar near." Mary said and my dad grunted.

"You can go if your sister goes." My dad said and I shrugged.

"Sure, I was planning on getting out of here. It's nice, don't get me wrong. But I'm stuffed up in here. Need air," I said and my mom rolled her eyes. Mary clapped.

"Let's go!" She said, standing up.

"Fine, let me go get some money." I said and she smiled. "Get your money," I said, running upstairs. I grabbed my wallet and phone, shoving them in my pockets. I walked downstairs, my hand on the door.

"Aqua!" My sister sang, running down the stairs. For some reason she loved saying my name. Well that or my nickname-Aqua. It was a pretty cool name. I opened the door and we walked outside. We walked around for a while, talking a bit. We finally came to a Juice place-JuiceNet Cafe.

"This it?" I asked and she nodded. We walked inside and she saw boys. She stared off and I snapped my fingers in front of her face. "Hey! Earth to Mary." I said and she snapped her head up to me. I rolled my eyes. "Go play," I said and walked towards the juice bar. I sat down on a stool and a girl walked over. She smiled.

"Hi, I'm Claire." She said in a Australian accent and I smiled. Claire had a blond-ish color of hair and green eyes. She was pretty tan, too.

"Hi, I'm Aquamarine." I said, saying my full name. She stared at me for a second.

"Wow! An American with a cool name!" Claire said, smiling. I smiled, nodding. "Did you just move here?" She asked, leaning on the counter. I smiled, nodding. "Well, welcome!" She said.

"Thanks. So what grade are you in?" I asked.

"10th," She said. "You?"

I smiled. "Me too!" I said and she smiled back.

"Claire!" I heard a voice say. A girl walked up next to me and say down. "Heyy. Banana Boombox." The girl said. Claire nodded then smiled.

"Kristen, this is Aquamarine." Claire said gesturing to each other. She nodded then walked off. I smiled at Kristen.

"Aquamarine? That's a bloody cool name." She said, smiling. Kristen had a lighter color of blond hair and very light blue eyes. She was wearing a black tank top and a red jacket, along with some really cute capris. I smiled.

"Thanks. But you can just call me Aqua if you want." I said and she nodded.

"You can call me Kris," She said and I smiled, nodding. Claire came back and handed Kris a drink. "So, Claire, once you get off your shift, how bout we all go on a boat." Kris said, smiling.

"Uh...when did you get a boat?" Claire asked.

"_I_ didn't." She said, smiling at us."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Sorry if there were any errors on the first chapter, sometimes I get so excited that instead of checking the chapter, I just upload it. Then I'm like "Oh. No." So, sorry about that! Oh! And by the way, I wasn't even thinking about 'Aquamarine' the movie for the names of Claire and Aqua! I just like the names. Disclaimer : I do not own most of the storyline. Keyword being : MOST.  
**

* * *

"Hurry up guys," Kris said, jogging towards a small speed boat. Kris looked around before getting in. Claire and I got in carefully after her.

"So, who's boat is this, exactly?" I asked and Claire looked at Kris.

"Jake Holts." Kris said, smirking.

"You just love to get under his skin, don't you?" Claire asked and she shrugged, messing with the boat.

"Let's roll.." Kris said, starting the boat. She drove out a bit and Claire stared at her.

"Kris, maybe we should go back. We're getting pretty far out." Claire said. Kris rolled her eyes.

"Please, everything will be fine." She said and the boat made a sound as it stopped. She made a face and dropped her head.

"Even though this is a tense moment.." I started. "You got served." I said and Claire stared at me and Kris smiled tightly.

"This is not a laughing matter!" Claire said, standing up. I looked around and spotted an island.

"Why don't we paddle to that Island?" I said, pointing to it

"Mako?" Kris asked.

"No one goes to Mako, it's surrounded by sharks." Claire said, shaking her head and putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, it's all we got," I said, making a point. I grabbed a paddle and handed it to Claire. She sighed.

* * *

We pulled the boat onto land and I huffed.

"Maybe we can get some signal," Claire said, getting her phone out of her pocket. I looked around at the island and I was amazed. It was so beautiful. "No signal." Claire said, putting her phone back in her pocket. She crossed her arms and looked at Kris. "So, genuis, what do we do now?" She yelled.

"Claire-chill out!" I said and she rolled her eyes.

"I am chill." She muttered. "Maybe Kris should chill." She said quieter.

"I don't need to chill-I go with the flow. And the flow says we climb up high and see if there is a better signal." Kris said and I nodded.

"I agree with Kris-it's better then dying on this beach." I said and Claire sighed.

"Fine," She muttered and I nodded once to her. I walked towards the woods. I started climbing up and heard the girls following me.

We finally got to a place with rocks and a river-like thing. It felt very slippery. I jumped over and landed, turning to the girls.

"Be careful guys, it's really slippery." I said and Kris nodded. She started walking to jump and slipped. She fell down a hole, yelling.

"Kris!" Me and Claire yelled, carefully making our way to the hole. I looked down and we glanced at each other.

"Kris?" I yelled into the hole.

"Yeah." She said after a few seconds.

"Are you okay?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Kris said, her voice echoing.

"Okay, can you climb back up?" Claire asked.

"No." Kris said like it was obvious. "It's way too steep."

"Crap. Okay, Aqua, lower me in and I'll grab her hands and pull her up." Claire said and I nodded. I grabbed her ankles and lowered her in. Oops. My hands slipped. She fell in, yelling.

"Sorry!" I yelled. I heard them talking and I shrugged. I slipped into the hole and slid down. I fell on my butt next to them.

"Aqua!" Claire yelled, glaring at me. "What are you doing down here?"

"What was I supposed to do? Stay up there?" I asked.

"Yeah! Like throw a rope down or something." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"And where am I going to get a rope?" I asked.

"Flow, guys. Go with the flow." Kris said, shaking her head.

"You're right." I said to Kris. "Let's just see if this goes back a little." I said, standing up. Claire and Kris got up and we walked a little, feeling against the wall. I saw a little light and walked towards it. The cave opened up into a little mini-cave thing. It was probably as about as big as a decent bedroom. There was a pool of water near the wall, it looked like it came out of it. I looked up and saw a hole at the top.

"We must be in the volcano." Claire said.

"Volcano?" I asked, looking at her.

"Yeah, don't worry though. It's been dormant for years." Claire said, walking over to the pool. She studied it for a minute as me and Kris sat near the edge. I took my shoes off and dipped them in the water. It was kind of cool. I mean the water-but being inside a volcano is pretty cool too.

* * *

"So?" I asked Claire. She just came back up from the water.

"It leads out into the ocean," She said, smiling. I smiled, glancing at Kris. She looked slightly nervous.

"Kris?" I asked.

"Huh?" She said, looking up at me.

"What's wrong?" Claire asked, swimming over to the edge.

"I..I can't swim.." She said, looking down.

"It's okay, Kris. We'll be there. You won't die." I said and she looked at us. She breathed in and nodded.

"Okay. But if I die-I'm coming back and haunting the both of you," Kris said, pointing to both us. We nodded and I slipped into the water. Kris stared at it for a few seconds before slipping in too. I swam near Claire and faced Kris. Kris breathed in and looked at us. "Just, give me a minute." She said and we nodded again. After a few minutes she looked at us. But then the water started bubbling.

Claire and I shared a confused look as the water started going up. We looked up to the top of the dormant volcano-to see the moon. Perfectly placed in the hole at the top. After a few seconds it ended and I stared at Kris and Claire.

"Let's go." Claire said and I nodded. She ducked under the water, along with Kris. I looked at this strange cave-this would be the first and last time I'd see it. It was truly beautiful. I glanced up at the moon before ducking underwater.

* * *

**Okay, so it's Sunday. This will be the normal release date for new chapters-except I might add more this week since I have spring break. Anyways, thank you and review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next Chapter! :)**

* * *

I woke up and stretched. Last night was rough. But luckily there was a rescue boat waiting for us. I yawned as I walked to my bathroom. I felt like a bath today-I deserved it. I started the water and got a towel, capris, and a tank top out, setting them by the bath. I stopped the water and got in.

Ahh. Nice, I lo-..wait. I felt something strange and then there was orange tail, replacing my legs.

_TAIL? _I reached over and grabbed my phone. I dialed Claire's number.

"Aqua?" I heard Claire's crazed voice.

"Claire? Get Kris and get here." I said as I pulled myself out of the tub.

"Yeah, sure. You still there Aqua?" Claire asked.

"Yeah," I said, flopping onto my back.

"Do you..have a tail?" Claire whispered. I sat up on my elbows.

"Yes," I said and I heard her moving.

"Just dry off." She said and I heard more movement. "I gotta go, I'll be there soon. If you're not okay by then I'll let myself in." Claire said.

"Okay, cya." I said, shutting my phone. I grabbed my towel and started drying off. Ahh. This is so weird.

* * *

"So..you guys got tails when you touched water, too, right?" Claire asked me and Kris. They were sitting on my bed while I sat in my fluffy chair, staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"Yes! It's so cool, right?" Kris said, practically squeaking. I shrugged a little.

"I dunno.." I mumbled.

"Oh please, Aqua. This is like a once in a lifetime chance!" Kris yelled.

"Kris has a point," Claire said.

"I..I guess. But-what if someone spills water on us?" I asked.

"We just have to be careful," Claire said, shrugging a bit.

"That doesn't answer my question." I said, rolling my eyes at her.

"Well, if we're somewhere with a bathroom-run there! If we're by the water-time for a swim!" Kris threw it, added just a hint of sarcasm. I sighed.

"Fine." I mumbled.

"Yay!" Claire clapped. "Let's go for a swim!" She said and smiled. I shrugged and we got up. We walked to the beach and glanced around.

"We're all clear." I said and we smiled. We took our cover-ups off and ran into the water. We dove under and watched our legs. Poof. Tails. I swam up and smiled.

"Cool, yet?" Kris asked. I smiled tightly.

"Okay, it's awesome!" I said and she laughed.

"Wanna go look for that moonpool?" Claire asked. I made a face.

"Do you think the sharks by Mako will bother us?" I asked.

"I don't think so. Plus, we're faster...I think." Kris said and I sighed.

"Let's hurry then." I muttered and she rolled her eyes.

* * *

"I win!" I yelled as I came up from the water. We had gotten to the moonpool so quickly I thought we were using a future-box or something. I pulled myself up and scooted back, hoping to dry off this way.

"Pfft. No, that dolphin just wanted to play with me." Kris said, hauling herself up next to me.

"And I think that was just cheating," Claire said, staying in the water and staring up at us. I stared up at the hole in the ceiling.

"So, why are we here?" I asked, studying the ceiling. Claire pursed her lips.

"I'm actually not sure. I guess..to figure out why we turned this way?" Claire asked. I shrugged.

"Maybe we need some..help..?" Kris hinted, looking at Claire.

"What to you mean?" I asked. Claire groaned.

"We have this friend, he's sort of a...scienctific genuis.." Claire said.

"Wacko nerd." Kris said and Claire sighed.

"He's not a nerd!" Claire defended.

"Yeah, you don't think so because you like him. Alot." Kris said.

"Okay! Hush." I said. "So, can he be trusted?" I asked them.

"I dunno..probabl-" Claire cut Kris off.

"No way! We can't tell anyone. We'd be the freaks of the world!" Claire yelled.

"Hey, here's a point: We already are freaks!" I yelled.

"Yeah, but no one knows!" She yelled back.

"Guys, flow!" Kris yelled, sighing. "I think we should tell him, he could really help us. Figure out what happened, how we're this way...maybe make us..normal again," Kris said, shrugging with her arms.

"I don't know this guy, can he be trusted, Kris?" I asked again. Kris nodded.

"Oh yeah, he knows pretty much all of Claire and I's secrets." She said. I nodded.

"Then, I say we talk to him." I said and Claire sighed.

"But what if he freaks out? We can't really do anything." Claire pointed out. I felt water go around me and then I was dry. I stuck my tongue out. Claire glared and threw water at me. I glared at her when my tail replaced my legs. I clenched my fists, angry.

"Claire, I was just gonna get up and star-" Kris and Claire's gasps cut me off. "What?" I yelled and they pointed to me. I looked down and saw my tail giving off steam. I looked at my fists and un-clenched them. The steam stopped. I stared at them.

"That...was..awesome!" Kris yelled in her aussie-ness. I smiled and started laughing.

"I know! We have..powers!" I yelled.

"Well, you do." Claire said matter-of-factly. I rolled my eyes.

"Well then you guys try." I said. Kris did a few hand gestures then water came out of the moonpool and splashed me. "What was that? I was almost dry." I complained.

"Use your hot-ness." Claire said then double-thought it. She glared at me. "Shut up!" She yelled and I laughed. I pulled myself back into the water and got a handful of water, pouring it onto the sand of the room.

"Try something," I said to Claire and swam to the other side of the pool, pulling myself out and clenching my fists. Oh, so so cool. I watched Claire and she stared at the water. She finally started doing stuff. She put her hand out flat to it and it turned to ice. "Whoa!" I yelled and ended up falling back into the water. I came back up and splashed, crossing my arms.

"Give up yet?" Kris asked smugly, standing up on legs. I glared and splashed water on her. She fell on her butt and glared.

"Yep." I said and Claire turned to us, smiling.

"Okay, this is pretty cool!" She said and we laughed.

"We know."

* * *

**I haven't uploaded in a while :( I'm so so sorry. I was like..brain blocked. And school. And blah blah. I am so sorry. I'm gonna try and update this weekend (or Friday, thank you Easter weekend!) And then maybe you'll forgive me? Anyways, thanks for reading.**

**Review and tell me some cool things you want to happen! :)  
**


End file.
